Smallville: Supergirl
by Thor2000
Summary: This is a Smallville story I've pictured for over a year now with characters played by Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera. Plot: Supergirl appears in Metropolis and she isn't Kara.
1. Chapter 1

Construction crews waited on the sidelines as the spectacle of reporters and glory-hounds once again took center stage. Lois looked to Jimmy snapping photos and rolled her eyes eager to get her take on the story. It was all tied into the old Kramer building towering before them. Built in 1912, it was one of the oldest surviving structures in Metropolis, and after months of haggling, it was now going to be knocked down in the pursuit of progress. The old thirty-floor structure standing over the Old City Square had been condemned. No one except for vagrants and stray animals had lived in it for over a year. Oliver Queen from Queen Industries got the signal from the city councilman to proceed with the ceremony of razing the antedated structure. Oliver made one more look around and stepped up the stairs to the podium. First face he saw looking over it was Lois looking at him.

"Ladies and gentleman…" Oliver began. "As much I am for saving the landmarks of Metropolis, I think there is a time for us to knock down its old eye sores. The Old Kramer Building was a grand hotel in its day, but it is now time to replace it with the future of new and better hotels." He paused a bit as Jimmy snapped a few pictures. Lois rolled her eyes again quite a bit bored. "With the donations of the Wayne Foundation and Stark Enterprises, we will erect a newer and better hotel and with it attract more tourists and revenue to Metropolis…"

"Yippee…" Lois sarcastically sighed a bit under her breath and pulled her fingers through her hair over her distaste for this excuse for the rich to feel a bit less guilty for having all the money in town. As Oliver continued his speech, Jimmy looked at Lois and tried to make the best of this circumstance.

"Hey, just because CK got the interview with Bruce Wayne over you is no reason to be a cold shower." Jimmy knew the truth.

"I don't care about some multi-million dollar playboy with a wallet the size of the national debt…" Lois rolled her brown eyes unnoticed to him as people cheered Oliver's philanthropic donations to the hotel to be built on the site. "Even if he is the hunkiest guy ever this side of George Clooney!" She was meant for better stories. Stories involving government cover-ups, secret local business deals or even the sightings of the "red-blue blur," a local mysterious legend described as a protector of the city. No one was certain what it actually was, but many people believed it was a superhuman savior of the people in the city or maybe the spirit of a former Metropolis police officer back to fight crime. Whatever it was, Jimmy believed in it, especially in this day and age where people needed something to believe in and give them hope. Lois only seemed to care about it as something to further her career. He checked his camera settings and lifted his camera for another shot. As he aimed up toward Oliver, he by happenstance noticed something else. Up over Oliver's left side and up on the roof of the Kramer building, the figure of a white haired man dressed in black had appeared looking over the side. He stepped back from the edge looking for a way off then returned hastening for the fire escapes leading the thirty stories down to the street. He seemed to be carrying something down from the roof. Upon reaching the twenty-ninth floor and rushing down those aged rusted steps to freedom, more men appeared on the roof that looked to be chasing him. A truck driver in gray overalls, two taxi drivers, a guy in a tweed jacket and yachting cap, a fellow wearing shorts and a pith helmet, more men, all men, all chasing the first guy racing from them with the briefcase. Lois gradually noticed them and began grinning. She had her story! Who were these nine guys and why did they want the first guy so much? More and more people started noticing the chase high above. Oliver noticed the attention was drifting off him and to something else high over his head. Jimmy was snapping photos with Lois jumping excitedly to be seeing the fracas.

"Hey!!!" Oliver screamed skyward at them. "Heyyyyy!!!! Those stairs are not safe!!!" It was too late. The guy in the red shorts jumped from the twenty-eighth floor fire escape to the twenty-seventh and something broke loose. There was a crunch of collapsing and falling stairs both up and below and entire platform swayed outward high above the ground. Of the ten idiots on it, some of them started clutching on to the rails to save their lives, but the other six were fighting and pushing for the case. It was lifted over them then popped open, a sudden cache of money within it suddenly dashed by the wind and flittering down to the ground. Pedestrians and witnesses dashed to collect the bills of free money falling toward them. Jimmy was taking photos amidst the flurry of people hoping to get the lost money. Oliver looked around trying to do something in the confusion of spectators. He grabbed his cell phone to call Clark, but Lois knocked it out of his hand.

"There is no way I'm losing this story to Smallville!" She used her colloquial small town nickname to her journalistic opponent.

"Lois, you don't understand!" There was a creak overhead and the ten idiots once regretting losing that money were finally in fear of falling to their deaths. The fire escape swung outward even further, some of the guys were screaming for help from high over the park. Those not grabbing up the free cash over the ground and from the fountain were looking up unable to do anything to help.

"Really," Lois faced off with Oliver. "Why don't you explain how Clark keeps getting MY stories before me?!" She gave him that look, the one that meant not to mess with her. Overhead, there was a fleeting red and blue shape shooting over her head and churning up the money on the ground, and Lois had noticed it. She looked to Jimmy and back to Oliver now a bit calmer. The crowd cheered with believers in the local legend and newly stunned believers.

"It's him!" Lois realized. "He's never appeared in broad daylight before!!!" She looked to Jimmy. "Get me photos, Jimmy! Lots of them!!!"

"I'm on it!" Jimmy was excited too to be here for this. He panned around though his telescopic lens for the unidentified hero quickly ascending up the front of the Kramer building and briefly skimmed over the bright red cape with the yellow crest on it. Just above that was a long mane of blonde hair cascading down his… oops, HER back. The "red-blue blur" was a woman?

"Has anyone seen Chloe?" Jimmy lowered his camera to look around.

"What's he doing?" Lois was forcing Jimmy to keep taking pictures. "Is he bringing them down one at a time?"

"Uh, Lois…." Jimmy was stepping back and snapping photos with his camera right-ways and sideways to get everything in his shots. Oliver now had a reason to look surprised as their local protector revealed herself to the city. She was ascending slowly to earth carrying the broken segment of the fire escape in her two hands with all of the ten men crowded and clinging to it and each other. Lois's jaw dropped and her left eyebrow went up intrigued. Descending down to the ground was a young woman in a blue outfit with a red skirt, red boots and yellow belt at her waist with a flapping red cape and long waving blonde tresses. Across her well-endowed figure was a large red and yellow "S" shaped to her bosom. With an incredible resolve of superhuman strength, she lowered the half-ton of solid steel frame with the other near half-ton of men clinging to it down through a part in the crowd. Witnesses were snapping cell phone pictures. There was cheering from believers to see this blonde beauty before them here on Earth. She turned her regal brown eyes over across the people wanting too meet her.

"Lois Lane!!!" Lois pushed herself forward with Jimmy snapping shots of the sexy superhuman. "Reporter for the Daily Bugle… I mean, Daily Planet! Daily Planet!! Can I get a story?!!"

"Not now, Miss Lane…" The blonde beauty was levitating up off her feet and turning round to the skies once more. She tilted her head back, pushed her clenched fist forward above her and allowed the mystical ley lines of the planet to lurch her from the Earth once more before shooting skyward and flying away over past the former Lex-Corp building.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Former farm boy had made good. Tugging at his collar and tie, Clark had dashed back to Metropolis under his own power from the coast. If they ever asked about his travel expenditures, he'd have to tell them he borrowed Oliver's private jet for free. It was better than letting them know the truth. Returning to the Planet, Clark stood waiting for the elevator to open.

"Clark!" Lois confronted him at the elevator to the floor of the Daily Planet. "What do you think?!" She beamed to him excitedly smug, a silent gleeful laugh waiting to burst from her lungs, and shoved a copy of her article to him. Across the top, it read "Super-Girl Saves Ten." She had him. All these months Clark had died the existence of the "red-blue blur," and now Lois had photos, a story and over a hundred witnesses including Jimmy and Oliver. Clark scanned it a minute. The money at the location had been from a bank job thirty years prior and hidden at the Kramer; the ten idiots had been treasure-hunters squabbling over how it should be split up, but that story was suppressed in favor of the unnamed heroine at the top of the news. Clark looked stunned. He looked to Lois's smug little grin then over to his best friend, Chloe Sullivan. She was as speechless as he was and shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's a very good story, Lois." Clark answered.

"And…." Lois turned and followed him to his desk in the center of the Daily Planet bullpen surrounded by other reporters, writers and columnists outside the office of their editor.

"And… what?" Clark just didn't get her at times.

"And how about, "You were right, Lois, and I was wrong." for at the times you said the "red-blue blur" didn't exist." Lois wanted him to say it. "Clark, she's a woman, and a very attractive one. Heck, you should be one of those lining up to ask her for a date!"

"What would I have in common with a girl like that?" Clark stayed non-committal.

"You're killing me, Smallville."

"She was incredible, CK." Jimmy entered the conversation in the room. "She was…" He tried to think of the right words. "Incredible! While you were in Gotham City, she caught five bank-robbers, eight drug-dealers, seven muggers and saved two kids from a jack-knifed tractor-trailer!"

"I'm sure she's incredible." Clark was waiting for Chloe to break into this conversation. "I can't wait to meet her." He directed that sentence to Chloe.

"She's not me…" Chloe leaned in and whispered into his ear as she walked around him. Clark turned his head right then left trying to catch a glimpse of her behind him.

"Clark…" Lois dropped the advance copy of her front-page story with Jimmy's photo to the desk in front of him. "This is big. Beyond big! We are sitting on the greatest story since Columbus discovered gravity!"

"Newton." Clark tried to correct her.

"What?"

"Newton discovered gravity. Columbus discovered…."

"You know what I mean!" Lois tried to reiterate. Jimmy and Chloe tried to hide their amusement at her little error. "Somehow, someway, I've got to get an interview with her."

"But she only seems to show up when someone is in trouble." Jimmy stated the obvious.

"And who would be in more trouble than someone hanging off a building!" Lois's mind was sometimes her worst enemy.

"Where are you going to find that?" Jimmy reacted worried and afraid.

"Jimmy," Lois tugged him by the sleeve of his shirt. "Let's go check out the roof!" She jerked him away and Chloe made a sound of shock. She watched her cousin dragging away her boyfriend.

"Lois! Don't you dare!" She turned round to Clark. "Clark!"

"Who is she?" Clark rose to his feet and spoke in subdued tones to her above the gossip columnist's desk. "One of your meteorite freaks?"

"No, I've never seen her before!" Chloe spoke the truth. "Clark, look, I saw Jimmy's photos of her. She was wearing a Kryptonian symbol on her chest."

"Kryptonian?" Clark knew what that word meant. "She's from Krypton?" Chloe nodded absolutely. Most of the others from there had turned out to be no good and that worried him.

"Could it be Kara?" He remembered his cousin and looked to her nervously afraid. "Maybe she's back?"

"Clark…" Chloe turned on her heel and jerked up the advance copy of the article with the photo. "This girl was not your cousin. Do you have another blonde female cousin from back home?!"

Clark looked at her for that comment and tilted his head over that idea.

"I don't think she's a meteor freak." Chloe looked at him with her bright blue vibrant eyes. "I think she's another visitor from home."

Clark's head turned up to the sound of a burglar alarm on the block that only he could hear.

"I'll be right back." He shied away from her out of sight down the hall then dashed away at nearly the speed of light too fast to be seen. Following the sound of the burglar alarm, everything around him seemed to freeze as he sped down the back stairs of the building, out the rear entrance, exchanging his suit and tie for his blue jeans and favorite red jacket along the way. The burglar alarm was from the pawnshop at the end of the block at the corner of Siegel and Schuster Streets. On arrival, Clark found the problem already addressed. The getaway car for the street gang was an old 1998 Ford Monte Carlo, but it was never going to drive again. Flipped over and crushed low enough that the thieves could not get out through the windows, it looked as if his female counterpart had already been here for the same problem. Pedestrians and natives of Metropolis were pointing at it, snapping photos from their camera phones or laughing at the idiots trapped under it. Others were looking skyward and pointing to the stars. The pawnshop owner was outside on the curb calling the police on her cell phone and laughing at the teenage thugs trapped in the upside-down car. Clark's head turned aloft to the vision of red and blonde hair casually gliding away several dozen yards from him and heading past the Queen Industries building. He looked around the street once and twice again and dashed away again to be there when she landed. The blonde angel in the cape rotated in flight once as the magnetic lines of the planet pulled her along by her psychic powers. Her blonde hair flowing backward from her, her red cape waving and sailing from her shoulders, her soft brown eyes gazed over around her to all of creation laid out around her. Up in the sky, she felt as close to a goddess as she could be. It was down on Earth she didn't feel as special as she wanted. Being able to fly with the birds and the gods was the best of the powers she had at her command, but she could not live up here. Guided only by moonlight, she ascended slowly over the trees in Lowe City Park. No one came here after dark not even to cut through from the North side of Metropolis to the South side. Dipping down slowly between the three hundred year old oak trees and maple trees, she landed not far from the grand fountain at the center of the park. During the center of the day under direct sun light, the area was full of others pushing strollers, kids on skateboards and employees on lunch breaks, but at night with the diminished light from street posts, it was just a little scary and a possible haven for muggers and drug-dealers. Her feet once again touching terra firma, the beautiful goddess of the sky stood for a second, detected something beyond the range of her regular five senses and whirled around catching the person charging at her, lifting him up off his feet and slamming him to the ground.

"Your warlocks have all the grace of the Minotaur!" She reared her right hand back clenched into a fist and then hesitated. Clark froze where he was. She had actually knocked the breath out of him! She had to be just as strong as he was. Her brown eyes blinked once, her fingers loosened from his throat… She somehow knew him.

"I know you… don't I?" She turned from being defensive to becoming apologetic, helping him up off his back to her feet. "Kal-El?"

"Who are you?" Clark was bordering between fear and suspicion. This woman looked away from him unsure and unprepared. Her first instinct was to just fly away, but truthfully, she was just as curious about him as he was about her.

"You're from Krypton, aren't you?" Clark stood up to her and asked the question.

"Krypton?" The blonde in the red cape and skirt searched her memories. "Is that a city in Florida? I travel so much I don't bother to keep track, but it's really a planet, isn't it? That's where you're from, right? No, Kal-El, I'm not from Krypton. I was born on Crete in the shadow of Mount Ida."

"How did you know my name if you're not from Krypton?" Clark wanted answers!

"I read your mind." She confessed with a light smile of her abilities. "I am Brittany Andromeda Shears, grand-daughter of Aphrodite and heir to Olympus." She stepped back and lightly bowed toward him. "My father was a demigod; my mother was a very powerful sorceress. I was raised by the greatest witches and warlocks of this planet, the true heirs of magic on this world."

"What?" Clark couldn't keep up with her. "You're some sort of… witch?"

"Kal-El…" Brittany backed up to the vast trunk of one of the oak trees near her and leaned against it. "There are many more good witches on this planet than bad ones. Would you be more comfortable if I called myself a sorceress or a female wizard?" She paused a moment to beam into his steely blue eyes with a child-like smile and soft fascination with him. "My cousins and I move around mortal man doing as much good as we can through spells and enchantments, but my powers work a bit more different than most of them. You see, when I was still a young girl, I attempted a spell that was supposed to activate my latent godhood, but it horribly backfired. It stripped me of my witchcraft and made me a immortal, taking the life of my one true love helping me in the ritual. Someone who I was very much in love with and still love to this day." She paused a moment. A tear dropping down her left cheek as she lowered her head in the tragic memory. "Unable to be a true sorceress, I adopted this guise and costume from a future unknown hero…" She turned round showing off her costume. "A great hero who will outshine all other mortal heroes by his side. When he appears on Earth, I will depart and take my place by the side of my Olympian ancestors."

"Who is this great hero going to be?" Clark wondered.

"I can't tell you that, Kal-El." Brittany stepped back again. "Even though I am an immortal, I am not a true goddess and I am forbidden to reveal the future to mere mortals… even those born on lands far beyond this one in oceans of nothingness…" Her head turned to a sound. Clark heard it too. Lois had cajoled Jimmy to climb down a few feet off the roof and he had lost his step.

"I've got this…" She stopped Clark and started levitating up off her feet. "Lois is dangling Jimmy off the roof of the Planet. She's crazy if she thinks I'm giving her an interview after that!" She ascended a few feet, turned on her axis back toward the Daily Planet and shot away at incredible speed. A bit impressed by her and maybe harboring feelings for her, Clark didn't know what to think. He finally had someone like him who cared about others, and through her impression, he felt he could have feelings for her. As he pondered over these events, he noticed a presence in black watching from the high bushes. He could barely see it in the dark, but he had other heightened senses which detected their body temperature.

"Who's there?" He called to them. "What do you want?" It was small but fast. It charged him and punched him off his feet. Clark launched several feet backward and bounced off the heavy oak tree shaking most of the loose leaves from it. Dropping to the ground in pain, he looked up from the cut grass and watched that shadowy reaper-like figure disappearing into the darkness without him. Whatever it was, it wasn't concerned with him, but it might have dark motives against Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3

3

It was the Daily Planet's practice to give a name to every new scandal or story that came through the newspaper. Tess hated the name "Super-Girl" that Lois had created and instead came up with "Sky-Girl" to go with that big red "S" across their local female super-hero's boobs. That way, everyone would know just who they were talking about in the paper. Sky-Girl was getting to be quite famous and popular for the planet. After the flying goddess avoided Lois, she began tracking her by police scanner trying to catch up with her and even once climbing out on to the ledge with handcuffs to attach herself to the heroine for an interview, but Brittany double-crossed her. After getting gently set down on the ground, Lois discovered the deeply secretive do-gooder had snapped off the cuffs and had vanished on her.

"Lois was so mad." Chloe and Oliver were sharing coffee with Clark at the Hub, the diner she owned downstairs from her Smallville apartment. "I heard her screaming words that I've never heard from her before. I heard her use words that would make a truck driver cover his ears."

"She really wants that interview." Oliver looked from her and over to Clark. "Why don't you write it, Clark?"

"Now, wait a second…" Clark reacted. "She didn't give me an exclusive. I'm not going to betray that trust, and besides, it might lead to… other questions about myself I'd rather not answer."

"It feels nice to have someone around that cares enough to help others." Chloe shined vibrantly to Clark. Oliver added more sugar to his coffee.

"Just this thing about the Greek gods being real is something that intrigues me greatly." He sipped his coffee. "I mean, just the gods of Greece? How about the gods of the Aztecs? Of Sumeria? Of the Vikings? When I was a kid, I used to pretend I was Thor battling evil with a mighty hammer."

"Maybe I can get Brittany to introduce you two." Clark responded half-seriously. "I was thinking… she works during the day, I at night. Could work…"

"Clark…" Chloe set aside her cup and leaned over to him, placing her hand over his. "What about this black shadow that attacked you? Have you asked Brittany about it?"

"I haven't exactly found a way to contact her." Clark leaned back in his seat. "I don't know where she lives. Maybe you could track her down?" He looked to Chloe.

"I guess I could run a search of housing and leasing records…"

"Clark…" Oliver turned his mood back to business. "I know she's cute and has the body of a pop star, but I really wish you'd steer clear a bit more from her a little longer until you know more about her. You're too willing to share your secrets with her without even knowing her."

"I trust her." Clark looked back at him. "I met her. I don't think she has any ulterior motives."

"It's just best to be careful."

"Clark…" Chloe stood slowly. "I'm kind of with Oliver. So she's not from Krypton, but you're still vulnerable to magic. She could… drain you of your powers if she wanted. She may not like the competition."

"Why would she want my powers? She probably just as strong as I am." He stood in his familiar red jacket and jeans. "I know you guys mean well, but… I don't think I've got anything to worry about from her."

Back in Metropolis, Wells-Fargo security guards pulled up in an armored truck outside Metropolis Federal Bank ready to deliver more cash to the institution. One employee held a loaded rifle to guard the driver coming around to unlock the back of the truck. There was an old man on the curb heading past them and a young lady pushing a stroller. The guard with the gun waited for his partner to unlock the back and lift up the heavy bags of bills, but then the young mother pulled a weapon from next to the doll in the stroller and coldly shot the guard in the chest with the gun.

"Get the money!" She screamed to her husband, the other security guard. They dumped five bags into the stroller hurriedly and started rushing toward their Volkswagen parked at the corner. Firing a spray of bullets to cover their escape, the female bandit was quickly rolling her stolen cash down to her vehicle and then felt a powerful force moving between her husband and herself. Her husband's assault rifle, her double gauge shotgun and the stroller with all the bags of money had vanished. What kind of trick was this? They looked behind them and noticed the girl with the blonde hair and red cape sealing everything back up in the armored truck. She turned round to them.

"Will that be cash, check or going to prison?" She asked them.

Crooked wife looked to her husband the former inmate. They had heard about her. Bullets bounced off of her, she moved faster than light and could juggle SUVs like apples and oranges. Another quick worried look, and they were running down the block to rethink their criminal plans.

Brittany heard a groan of pain from the injured guard at the scene. He was alive, the bullet has passed just inches from his heart, but had nicked his lower windpipe. He needed medical help. She leaned down to lift him up and heard a loud thud over her head. She turned round behind her. Atop the armored truck was a presence wearing a long hooded cloak and robe. Two thin arms reached up and pulled the hood back to reveal her face. Her face was perfect, her eyes were bright blue and she had a long mane of platinum white hair. Her robe drifted back to reveal a very busty figure that could only be superhuman. Clad in black leather from head to toe with long stiletto heels, she looked to Brittany with strained hostility.

"Brittany…." She looked to her stepsister. "I love your new clothes. The cape really works!"

"What do you want, Christy?" Brittany stood her ground.

"I just had to talk to you about this new hobby of yours helping people." Christy stepped off the roof of the armored truck and levitated down to the street. "I mean, Montreal, Toronto, Detroit, Chicago, St. Louis and now Metropolis… These people really love you." The platinum blonde sorceress sidled around her former friend. "But they really don't know you, do they? How do you think they'd react if they discovered you were a murderer?"

"Christy…" Brittany pulled her hair back from her face in disgrace over incidents from her past. "Please, don't go there. You know I had no power over that!"

"You killed my brother!!!" Christy screamed and pounded the street with her foot, popping a manhole cover, catching it and flinging it hard into her sister. Unprepared for that attack, Brittany crashed backward through the front windows of the bank over twenty feet through the lobby, over the waiting area and over the teller windows before hitting the wall and falling to the floor. The bank employees scurried for cover from the attack wondering what was going on. Was it a robbery? A terrorist attack? They looked up to the busty petite blonde with the white hair dressed in leather with the long cloak. Pulling off her cloak from her shoulders, Christy Odinson walked through the damage created by her half-sister ready to deal with the person she hated with every fiber of her soul.

"It's not fair!!!" She hissed with hostility. "Everybody loved you! Everyone said you were the most powerful sorceress of our class at Hogwarts. I had to study three times as hard just to be your equal, and yet I still came second!!!" She reached over the counter, ripped it out of her way and tossed it aside. "When I won the Quidditch match, all everyone talked about was how you survived going against Frost Giants by yourself!!! It should be me that should be getting attention here!!!"

"You got my attention now!" Brittany punched her sister to the chest and sent her flying backward on to the street. The demented blonde sorceress skimmed the top of the armored truck and landed in the middle of the street in front of the charter bus from Smallville. Brakes started squealing in front of her and she braced for the impact as it rolled right over her. Catching her wind, Brittany glided up out of the bank and came to a standing perch atop the armored truck. Commuters started screaming inside the bus as Christy ripped up through the bottom of it and came up out of the roof after her stepsister. She grabbed Brittany by the hair trying to hurt her, and smashed her face into the armored roof of the Wells-Fargo truck. Brittany kicked her legs out on to the street.

Landing on her back, the granddaughter of Balder the Brave vaulted back to her feet and dashed around the truck toward the corner light sending pedestrians and witnesses racing away from her. She knocked the lamppost off its post and grabbed it as a weapon, swinging it around and knocking Brittany across the street into the pet store like a baseball out of the park. Her senses started ringing in her ear. Someone else was coming after her but it wasn't her stepsister. Charging through the intersection nearly invisible, Clark started to grab the demented diva to get her out of the area, but her blue eyes noticed him first. It was hard to sneak up on a mystically augmented sorceress who was clairvoyant. Clark got as far as a block with her before she chopped him to the ribs and knocked him down to her feet. Choking a bit from the blow, he watched her strutting around him on black high-heeled boots.

"Look, cutie…" Christy shined and squatted down to him with a bit of a crush. "I like you. I really do. That's why I didn't kill you the other night, but if you keep me from killing my sister, I'll have to take you out too. Okay?"

"You don't have to kill her!" Clark looked back to the psychotic blonde. "Why don't you talk to her?!"

"Because I'm the good one." Christy claimed. "And I need to destroy her."

"Christy!!!" Brittany had re-appeared standing at the end of the block. "I did not kill Jason. I loved him just as much as you did! What happened was an accident!!!"

"You took him away from me!!" Christy whirled around and flipped up the front of a parked Volkswagen at the curb, tossing it up and hurling it at her stepsister. Brittany caught it from hitting her and set it aside just as Christy sailed up and down on top of her, pummeling her over and over to the chest. Clark watched as they continued beating each other up in the crosswalk between stopped cars in the street. Police cars came racing to the scene as Christy ripped some of Brittany's blonde tresses out then kicked her sister over the stoplights and into the path of the patrol cars. Skidding into the path of the police vehicles, Brittany accidentally flipped the first one on contact and took out the transmission of another trying to stop herself. Two more vehicles drove over her before she regained her bearings and shot skyward once more. In the intersection, Christy vaulted over the first vehicle and blocked off all of Siegel Street with the carnage of wrecked cars both police and civilian. At the other end of the block, Brittany landed and helped Clark to his feet.

"Clark, please get out of here!" She ordered him. "This is not the first fight we've had like this. Who do you think caused the 1906 Earthquake in San Francisco?!"

"You two were there?" Clark stood amazed at her longevity. "I'm not leaving you!" He told her. "You need my help."

"She's going to kill you…" Brittany pushed Clark out of the way of Christy coming back. She cold-cocked Clark hard to the face and grabbed Brittany by the hair, spinning her around and around as a rag doll. From where he landed, Clark realized he was hidden from view behind a parked van and kicked the steel mailbox bolted to the curb. Amidst a flurry of loose mail, the steel box knocked Christy across the street and into the front windows of a coffee shop with an explosion of shattered glass and wrecked tables and chairs. The coffee-drinkers watching the spectacle staggered from the onslaught and scattered at the blonde witch flying through the sitting area and smashing into the coffee tanks. Outside, Clark tried once again to help Brittany.

"Clark…" Brittany had had a vision of events in her mind. "Lois is heading here with a TV crew! You got to head her off! Don't let her through!"

"What about you?!"

"Don't worry about me! Head Lois off!" Brittany ordered him as he streaked away to run interference. Amidst the flurry of disoriented officers and hiding civilians watching the destruction. Brittany spun round stood her ground with her cape falling from her shoulders. Christy started staggering from the coffee shop. It was going to take much more than that to stop her. Her leather bodysuit was starting to come apart from the fighting and physical abuse. One sleeve was coming loose and there was a rip showing her cleavage. Angry and hostile, she stood looking at her hated sister with her breath hissing through her teeth. She flicked her left arm to claws popping out between the fingers of her curled fist. A second set of razor sharp claws popped from her fist on her right arm. Brittany gasped at the sight of how far her former best friend wanting to kill her.

"This isn't good." She mumbled under breath.

"Lois…" Up the block, Jimmy was driving the van with Lois and the film equipment. "The traffic is blocked from Reeves Street to Slater Avenue and around Schuster. No one is getting through. The police got everything shut off."

"Then we're huffing it." Lois climbed into the back and handed Jimmy a camera. "There is no way I'm missing the story of the year!"

"What if we can't get through?" Jimmy wondered.

"We're reporters!" Lois reminded him. "They have to let us through!" Jimmy thought it over and slipped from the driver's seat. The second he stepped from the van, there was a gust of wind and the camera in his hand vanished. Where did it go? He hadn't dropped it. It was just there one second and gone the next.

"Uh, Lois?" Jimmy stood by the van stuck in the ensnarled traffic.

"Not now, Jimmy!" Lois opened the van to grab a microphone, but there wasn't one. There wasn't anything. They had left with a fan filled with video equipment. Where was it?!!

"Where is all the equipment?!!" She screamed at the empty van.

"Problem, Lois?" Clark suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.

"Clark?!!!" She recognized him. "There is no way you're covering this story!!!"

Brittany was waving the fallen lamppost against her stepsister. Christy's claws cleaved through the tip as if it was butter. Her uru claws were forged by the greatest artisan dwarves from Asgard and could cut through anything. With the lamppost getting shorter and shorter, Brittany ducked and dodged Christy's swipes at her, but then her jealous sister sliced through her shoulder once and then across her back. Pounding the street with her foot, Brittany grabbed another manhole cover as a shield, but Christy cut that into slices with ease then kicked her into opening in the coffee shop. Amidst the wreckage, the blonde maiden of might gestured a poltergeist attack with the damage from the room, but Christina moved and dodged through it with the martial skills she had acquired from the Gods of China. Getting closer and closer to her sister, she gritted her teeth into an unholy snarl and slashed her sister across the face. Brittany reacted from those three uru claws cutting through her nose and forehead and swayed sideways, but before her enchanted healing factor kicked in, Christy plunged her claws into her abdomen. Brittany screamed from the sensation of those long knives though her body. Her blood streaming from her body, she looked into her stepsister's possessed blue eyes. The over-developed blonde witch was lightly giggling. Brittany swayed a bit to one side and fell to the floor atop a shattered table. Christy pressed her knee to the pit of her back and pulled her head back to her.

"Have fun crossing over…" She whispered and plunged her right claw into Brittany's back, forcing it hard and shattering a few ribs as her sister's heart exploded in her chest. Brittany's lips ushered one last scream. She tried gasping for air, but all she was getting was blood pouring into her lungs. A light tear dropped down her placid face… Her thoughts turned dreamy and her head fell limp. Christy just giggled and chuckled under her breath. Her hated stepsister was dead at her feet. It was just as she pictured except with police officers aiming guns at her.

"Put down the weapons!!!" They ordered her. "Put down the weapons!!!"

Christy just giggled an evil little satisfied grin at them while jostling her head contently as she glided out on to the sidewalk toward them. She looked upon the throng of fifty to sixty witnesses and the seven police officers, indignantly bent her head sharply to the left and cracked the bones in her neck into place with a creepy crack. The police officers jumped back as her claws popped back into her hands, her arms going up as if she was giving herself up and her body began levitating. Surrounded by police and witnesses, an satisfied smile on her ruby red lips, she rose up into the air, clenched her fist to the heavens and soared away from the site of her victory with a dead heroine lying in the wreckage she had created.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Twenty hours later in the dewy morning of the next day, people were still talking about the fight that happened at the bank yesterday afternoon. According to some people, it was a standoff between the police and the hold-up couple who robbed the armored truck, but witnesses who were there knew the truth. Sky Girl had fought another superhuman blonde female with a large bosom wearing a leather bodysuit. Lois had called the other girl "Sinner" in her article, but Clark got the article about the falling of the female heroine who tried to stop her. There was no mention of him involved in either story.

"Story of the year!" Lois rushed to catch up with Chloe and Clark. "Sky-Girl murdered by her psycho sister! And I thought my sister was sometimes out to get me."

"Lois…" Chloe reacted to her bad taste.

"What?" She tried to keep up with Chloe and Clark walking the length of tree-lined Slater Avenue toward the Daily Planet.

"There are a lot of people upset about what happened." Clark escorted Chloe to the Planet. "For the brief time she was here, she made a lot of supporters very fast."

"Clark, what did you learn from the morgue?" Chloe looked to him.

"They don't have a name for her." Clark told the truth. "They're secretly sending a sketch of her through police channels to try and identify her and if that doesn't work then they'll try the public to find her next closest relatives." He secretly wondered if he should try heading to Greece and searching the slopes of Olympus for Hercules or Athena, but then, if they were gods, maybe they already knew, and if so, what would they do next? The last thing he wanted to do was face off with the Olympian gods. As they crossed on to Slater, they had a view of the area the confrontation occurred. The Metropolis Public works truck was parked at the corner and erecting a new street lamp. The front of the bank was closed, and a tow truck was towing away the last totaled vehicle. All that was left was the memory. Clark tried to think of something to say, but he was drawing a blank. How do you eulogize someone who you barely knew more than a day?

"I loved that place." Lois's mind was elsewhere. "They had the best espresso."

"They'll be closed for only a week." Chloe told her cousin. "They're not closing down." Chloe viewed the boarded up coffee ship where Brittany had lost her life. The police had also taped it off as a crime scene. Up the street, light morning traffic crossed and traveled over where goddess and sorceress once scuffled and fought with each other over asphalt and gravel. "I can't believe we lost her as fast as she arrived." She placed her hand to the wood front of the coffee shop in remembrance of the lost heroine. When she touched the boarded up exterior, it felt cold, but she also felt a weird vibrating energy from inside the location. It was as if the place had become charged with Brittany's life force. It felt powerful and yearning to be freed from the location. Chloe felt it pulsing and fighting to free itself. She jerked her hand away than fool with those sensations.

"Chloe," Clark noticed her apprehension. "What's the matter?" He reached to touch the wooden cover over the windows.

"Clark, don't!!"

"What?" He looked back at her.

"I felt…" She looked back at him. "It was nothing."

"Yeah…" Lois smirked a bit. "It's not like her ghost is in there." She paused and hesitated. "You should have given me that interview!" She yelled into the boarded up shop.

"Lois…" Clark rolled his eyes at Lois being Lois. He looked at Chloe and turned away to head on to the Daily Planet building. Lois followed him a few steps, but when Clark looked again, Chloe had slowed a few steps. She started following them, but then she felt as if she had forgot something. She walked as far as the Chinese food place next door then looked back to the coffee place.

"Chloe…" Lois called on her.

"Guys," She lifted her pretty blonde head up. "I'm going to get my dry-cleaning now instead of later." She excused herself. "If I wait to do it on my lunch, then I have to come all the way back this way and back. I mean it's crazy, right? They open in ten minutes."

"Sounds logical to me…" Clark understood. "I'll save you a doughnut."

"It's a promise." Chloe shined and skipped across the street and down Siegel Street past Haiduk Jewelry. She was feeling like a third wheel between those two anyway. Since Lana had left, she suspected Clark was turning his attention to Lois anyway. At one time, she wished Clark might have looked at her that way, but if anything, they were more like brother and sister. The only thing that bothered her was…

Where the heck was she going? Her dry-cleaners were in the other direction, so why was she heading in this direction? It was as if someone else was moving her along. In the shadow of the Hackman Apartment Building, she looked around nervously and trudged down through the alley next door looking around for something that didn't exist. What was she doing? She had a job at the Planet! For a brief second, she felt her thoughts drifting away then she caught her breath, started levitating off her feet and extended her right fist to the sky she was now soaring up through to somewhere unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Oliver had been surfing the Net for a few hours researching the Olympian gods looking for information on them. Some of them were very well researched, but the majority of them were too obsessed with the histories of the mythology and their cultural importance instead of giving any sort of true descriptions of the mythological characters themselves. Finally, he latched on to something called _The Guide to the Mythological Universe_ and he found neat concise bios and profiles and individuals from Apollo to Zeus and their equivalents in other cultures. What he read was numerous indices of incidents where worship rites intersected and even clashed. The Greeks had carried their gods into Palestine, Dacia, Gaul and the British isles where the Romans several generations found the gods still honored. In fact, there was evidence the Celts might have been descended from the Greeks. The name, "Brittany," was attributed to a Celtic warrior of Trojan descent named Brittainus who had extended his name to the British Isles. In fact, he might have been the ancestor of King Arthur himself. The idea of Brittany being related to the gods was turning out to be more and more credible. In fact, so many pieces of artwork on the deities looked so much alike that it seemed that they might have been based on beings living among mortal man for hundreds of years. Staring at the picture of Aphrodite, he glided his gaze down the page toward the list of references and noticed a book, "Greece: A Personal Experience" by Minerva A. Reason. Pulling up a photo of the author, he compared her photo to a picture of medieval art depicting Athena, the Greek counterpart of Minerva. The faces were a lot alike if but several centuries apart.

"Clark…" He flipped open his cell phone. "I found one of them."

"Found who."

"Minerva, goddess of wisdom…" Oliver was typing and doing more searches. "She was known as Athena to the Greeks and Onca to the Phoenicians. I've got her fake mortal biography here, she was born in Athens and now lives in Nashville, Tennessee."

"Oliver…" Clark chuckled and dropped a file on Chloe's desk. "I have a hard time believing anyone over three thousand years old has an affinity for country music."

"Clark…" Oliver had another picture of her. "There is a replica of the Parthenon in Nashville. It was her temple. In Nashville, it's a museum of antiquities where she works. Not only that, but her father is J. Peter Reason, the philanthropist. Complete the spelling of J. Peter and you get Jupiter, the father of Athena, Aphrodite and the rest of the gods of Greece. Do you want to know what else Wikipedia says about Reason? He's been married several times and has several children, many of whom are in the public eye as often as Paris Hilton and Lindsay Lohan. Heck, his eldest son, Marshall, just trashed a hotel room in London. What else would you expect from a god of war?"

"How do you contact them?" Clark asked. Oliver was strangely quiet. "Oliver?"

"You can put the phone down, Mr. Queen." She had long curly black hair, soft gray eyes the shade of an Alaskan sky at dusk and perfect alabaster skin. A wry grin on her face, she leaned across to Oliver at his desk and took the phone from him, closed it and placed it aside for the moment. Garbed in a modern violet jacket and skirt with a white blouse, she looked all the while as any other extremely attractive businesswoman. She stroked Oliver's hair, guiding him into lowering his head over his keyboard.

"I'm afraid humanity is not ready for the truth…" The former goddess of wisdom guided him to sleep. "You will fall asleep and forget what you just learned. It was just a dream. Nothing more…" She heard a sound of rushing winds as the Earth's adopted son from Krypton rushed the scene.

"Oliver…" Clark rushed the scene and found an empty room. The window was open, the wind lightly billowing through the curtains. Clark looked out the window and over the seventeen floors. Nothing was getting out that way, at least anything mortal. At the desk, Oliver was sleeping peacefully with his head resting on his desk, dreaming of hunting hinds with centaurs and virgin-goddesses. His computer was resting on a screen-saver of floating fish. Clark sighed upon looking over the scene and flashed back on another dilemma.

"Chloe, where the hell are you?"

In the basement of Metropolis General Hospital, pathologist Teri Kidder signed off on the Jane Doe once known as Sky Girl and closed the drawer on her remains. The room was darkened but for just the overhead lamps and the x-ray images glowing on the walls. She turned round to her workstation and took another form she had to file, but as she leaned over it, she heard footsteps coming. The door to the morgue parted and Chloe poked her head in looking around curiously but unassumingly. Carrying a bag over her shoulder, she noticed Teri in her long white coat and tilted her head to the side with a mysterious smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you sleepy?" Chloe looked deeply into her eyes. A few seconds of eye contact, and the lovely brunette dropped to the floor.

"Hypnotism can be fun!" Chloe giggled to herself carrying the over night bag with her. She stepped over Kidder on the floor and centered directly on the center middle drawers. Third row, second from the bottom, she grabbed it and pulled it open with a thunder of rollers on metal. In the drawer, Chloe looked down upon Brittany lying before her. She had been disrobed, washed and autopsied, a series of stitched scars across her chest. Chloe looked upon her concernly, stroking her hair back with her hand and staring into her face. She pulled another blue leotard with a red "S" on it from the bag she had along with a red skirt and a long red cape. She draped them over Brittany's body, gazed back upon the fallen heroine's face and held her face in her hands. Leaning over, she took a deep breath and closed her lips over hers…giving up her breath into the other girl's body so deeply she began getting dizzy. Her eyes rolled back and she crashed to the floor.

"Oh god… Oh god…" Chloe huddled on the floor of the morgue. What happened to her? Where was she? She floundered a bit on the cold concrete floor, looked at her sterile metal surroundings and started remembering. That was a very powerful presence within her. Her eyes looked up to the shelf Brittany was laying on. It reverberated and thumped with something moving on it. On the other side of it, Brittany's legs swayed over the side and dropped to the floor. She was wearing the leotard without the cape or the skirt and stood in her bare feet. She took Chloe's bag to look for the replacement boots she had packed while in Chloe's body. Over the top of the shelf, she looked over and noticed Chloe looking up at her in shock. Her hands reached down to her to help her up once more.

"I apologize so much for borrowing your body, Chloe." She apologized. "But it would have been too weird to enter Clark and, well, I just couldn't trust Lois discovering where I lived."

"You're alive!!!" Chloe was lifted up stunned and bewildered. She turned Brittany to face her. "Your scars…"

"Healed…" She pulled her top down just a few inches. "For some immortals, it takes a bit longer for us to recuperate." Brittany shined a bit. "Because the soul never really dies… it always has a place to go, and when it is willing, it finds a way to return."

"What about your stepsister?"

"I've got to put an end to her for the last time." Brittany answered. "And I figured out how in the afterlife…."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Another high-speed chase roared through Metropolis as car thief Miguel Santos stole another SUV to sell for the money to feed his disgusting drug habit. If he couldn't get the money legitimately, he obtained it by taking and this time he got it by pulling out a young mother and dumping her on the highway, leaving the woman's infant daughter in the car seat in the backseat. Luckily, there was a police car at the light and upon seeing Santos take the vehicle with the screaming infant in the back, the officers gave chase. Santos had picked up another police car off Slater Avenue and other off Reeves Avenue. He was losing it. There was a screaming infant in the back seat, motorists doing nothing to help him escape and now three police cars with flashing lights racing after him., making him the most hated man at the moment. All of this just for a drug fix…

From out of the sky, a red and blue blur charged from around the Barrens Hotel throwing up the newspapers at the corner and dodging the cars around him too slow to get out of his way. If he flipped the vehicle, he could harm the five-month-girl in the back seat and if he jerked Santos out of it, the vehicle could flip and kill her. His only answer was to save the tiny life then get Santos, but as he raced to help, another blue and red streak intersected him. He streaked to a stop in shock. Was Brittany alive? The SUV suddenly flipped over front over end high into the air and all Clark could think was of the child. The flying vehicle veered straight up and into the exterior eating area of the Italian restaurant. Dining patrons dashed out of its path. Clark grabbed a husband and wife from under it and secretly left them safely on the other side of the street. He was nowhere around when they tried to thank him. Instead, Clark rushed to the site of the crash and acted as if he had been in the dining room of the wrecked restaurant. What he saw took him aback. It was Christy in her sister's Sky-Girl costume, that red and yellow "S" filled out even more by her incredible figure. Desperate for love and attention, she had taken to usurp the role her much-loved sister had created. Ripping the door off the flipped truck with her incredible strength, she ripped Santos out of the seat and started pounding him into the side of it.

"Does this make you a big man?" She struck him hard. "Does this?" She pounded his head again. "Does this?!!!"

"Christy!!!"

The over-developed blonde looked up to Clark and heard the police cars screeching to a stop. She tossed Santos over her head and allowed him to smack hard into the street. Injured from the accident, pounded violently into the car door and now striking the street hard, he was barely alive. As the new Sky-Girl, Christie Odinson was hardly her sister. She was much more violent… much more dangerous and inexperienced.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" She beamed to the frightened restaurant patrons ready for their praise. "Never fear, Sky-Girl is here!" A tomato slice bounced off her head and then a loaf of bread. Who did that? A handful of ice cream hit her in the chest. They were throwing food at her. Why were they doing this? Why didn't they love her? The restaurant owner looked at the damages of the SUV in his front windows and hurled a bottle of Chianti at her. He was screaming profanity at her in Italian.

"Why are you doing this?!" French fries, half-empty cups and lobster shells flew at Christy along with a wad of butter. "I saved your stupid lives!!" She ducked another bottle. "Why don't you love me?!!" The police weren't sure what to do. Santos was choking on blood and his neck was possibly broken. Upon arriving at the scene, EMTs Davis and Jim rushed to treat the dying young Mexican-American struggling to live from her attack.

"Because you nearly killed them with your recklessness." Clark hurried over at human speed and climbed into the flipped vehicle looking for the other injured victim here. The baby seat was there, but the infant wasn't. He looked to see where she could have fallen. He couldn't find her. The back seat left door was also hanging open. Clark came through it looking for the lost child's body.

"There was a baby in there?" Christy reacted. She dashed round acting as an ally for Clark. "Where is it?"

"Look!!!" Davis pointed over their heads. "Is that the real Sky-Girl???"

Clark spun around and looked across the street and up on top of the apartment building. Brittany alighted up on to the eaves of the structure after rescuing the baby girl herself and returning her directly to her mother. She stood on the edge to a roar of love and applause, glaring at her sister wearing one of her costumes. Christy glared at their warped attention and gritted her teeth out of jealousy. Two sisters, one city and not enough attention…

"For the last time…" From atop the roof, Brittany looked down upon the shady crowded street and over to her stepsister in her costume. "Stay out of my closet!!!!"

"How many times do I have to kill you?" The blonde one's hate and jealousy welled up again. Christy popped another manhole cover and tossed it skyward at her stepsister, but Brittany caught it and dropped it behind where she stood. There was going to be another fight…

"Christy, she's your sister!" Clark tried to stop the closer sister but she pushed him hard into the restaurant to get rid of him. Landing in the broken glass, the people witnessing the fracas helped him up. Once on his feet, Clark looked around the damage of the vehicle to the place and hurried out the front entrance. The two feuding sisters were missing.

"Davis…" Clark recognized one of the EMTs. "Where'd they go?"

"Skyward!" Davis pointed west as he and Jim lifted Santos in a stretcher and neck brace into the ambulance.

"Great…" Clark sighed and mumbled under breath. "Everyone flies but me." He jogged out of sight around the corner and into the alley where he hit his full speed racing westward to Rockport. Along the way, Christy was charging after Brittany on the eaves of the wind. Every so often, they caught up with each other, Christy slicing and striking at Brittany with those claws and the more experienced heroine ducking and dodging them. On one strike, Brittany crashed to Earth through an old grain silo and Christy charged through it to finish off her sister, but Britney raced out of her path as the whole silo crashing down. When Christy charged at her sister again, Brittany kicked her backward several yards, sending her crashing into an old oak. After Brittany ascended to lead Christy away to where they were going, Christy sliced the top half of the tree off out of hostility and shot skyward once more. On the other side of Rockport near Danville, Clark stopped and watched them fighting and dodging each other. Brittany wasn't fighting much, just luring and dragging Christy along with claws scraping buildings and billboards along the way. Along the way, Christy very nearly knocked Brittany out of the way and Christy smashed through a water tower on her way to Earth. Clark raced underneath and caught her.

"Look," He grabbed her by the arm to keep her from flying off. "I understand you've got this jealousy issue with your sister, but killing her is not the way to resolve things."

"You're right, Clark…" She pretended to listen. "But I'm tired of doing things HER way!!!" She smacked him through someone's farmhouse window thirty feet to their left and alighted once more. Brittany was waiting for her, but she soared off to keep a distance. With the burglar alarm going off, Clark moaned to his feet again and wondered where Brittany was heading. Beyond Danville were the towns of Rachel, Elk Grove and Springfield, mostly farming communities along Interstate 40, but Brittany seemed to have a plan, and she was going through with it as long as her demented sister kept following her. Fist furled forward, she plowed through the sky through clouds and around gusts of wind, her sister charging after her. Christy was catching up with her. When Brittany looked again, her sister came out of nowhere and kicked her to the face.

The Rachel Military Historic Cemetery was the largest cemetery in the state; it was filled with the graves of almost 5000 people from almost two hundred years of history. Brittany crashed down through the roof of the mausoleum to the Craigmiles Family. They had been buried here from 1814 to 1875, but tonight, they were not getting much rest. Christy dropped down through the opening in the roof and once again tried to impale her sister, but Brittany head-butted her then grabbed her hand and flipped her over hard in the confined crypt. When Clark arrived, he heard the noises and wondered what was trying to get out. Brinks were getting punched loose, the structure was shaking and vibrating, wafts of smoke and dust were drifting out and the roof kept collapsing in pieces. At some point, they must have got into the tunnels underneath because Clark heard the thundering echoes from underground. His x-ray vision saw one figure slashing claws across marble and through crypts. The other figure was dodging, jumping and evading then pouncing and getting kicked up through the ground.

The ground exploded under Clark's feet when Brittany shot out backward. She bounced off the exterior of the mausoleum and landed in Clark's embrace. Christy levitated up into the moonlight still wearing a copy of her sister's costume.

"Christy!!!" Brittany was being pushed to the limits of her godly endurance. "We are on consecrated ground. The largest in the state!!!"

"Perfect place to bury you!!!" Christy popped her claws apart and took a swipe at her sister's face. Clark was seemingly nicked as well, his Kryptonian metabolism healing over nearly as fast as Brittany. Christy tried taking another slice at her, but Brittany ducked her attempt and kicked her sister's feet out from under her, simultaneously tossing a pouch of ingredients to Clark for him to hold.

"What's this?" He looked inside it. It was filled with leaves, stones and the remnants of some animal.

"Kal-El, repeat after me!!!" She lifted and struck her sister with a five hundred pound tombstone. "I call upon the watchtowers of the north!!!"

"I call upon the watchtowers of the north!!!" He repeated what she said. "Why am I doing this?"

"Open the veil between this world and the next...." Brittany spoke just before getting buried under the Civil War Monument into which she was thrown.

"Open the veil between this world and the next...." Clark felt uneasy doing magic. "Brittany???" She was using him to pull a spell she could not do with godly powers. Christy turned to him to stop him.

"Shut up! Shut up!!!" She screamed at him, took a tombstone to hit him but was knocked down by her sister.

"I breach the borders of the land of the dead…." Brittany gave him the next line as part of her costume fell off her shoulder. Christy pounded her head into the mausoleum.

"I breach the borders of the land of the dead…." Clark looked at Christy coming toward him, but Brittany grabbed her and pulled her back, the two of them tearing at each other's costumes. From out of the ground, wisps of smoke leaked or poured from the graves.

"Allow only those clean spirits to traverse once more!!!!" Brittany finished the spell as Christy grabbed her by the hair and started pounding her head into the mausoleum.

"Allow only those clean spirits to traverse once more!!!!" Clark called and the moonlit night began lighting up with fog and shadowy figures rising from the ground. Did he do this? Did he actually call upon the dead? Were they supposed to rally forward for Brittany? Shadows, ghosts and apparitions of men and women from separate time periods stood looking around confused. Every style of clothing, every period of history, men, women, children… all of them in hues of faded white, pale blue and dirty gray surrounded by layers of mist and endless dark blue. They had been given access to Earth once more, the churning of energies coming up under Clark himself. When he looked into it, he saw his father's ghost grinning proudly at him to see him again. Father and son were reunited.

"Are you trying to exile me to Tartarus?" Christy held her sister by the neck choking her, her claws unsheathing from her hand once more. "Well, if I'm going, you're going with me!!!" She reared her left claw to sever her sister's head from her body. Clark reached over and stopped her with a powerful embrace.

"Christy!" Clark felt the energies building up in him. "Stop it now!!!"

"Stay out of this, Kryptonian!!" She tried to break his hold. "I'll send you to Hades if you…" She stopped fighting and took another look at him. Clark was possessed. His voice, his demeanor, his bearing… She recognized it.

"Jason?" Her head quivered to be near his spirit once more.

"This fighting is tearing me apart!" Her brother spoke to her through Clark. "I can't rest because you're constantly fighting. In the name of Ra, stop this now!"

"But I miss you so much!!" Christy's eyes were welling with tears. Her blue eyes were full of emotion. "You're my brother, and I want you back!!"

"I gave up my immortality for Brittany because I loved her." Clark was speaking for Jason. "What happened was an accident! I gave my life for her!!! It was my choice!!!"

"But I miss you so much…" The demented diva felt her heart breaking; she was now lovingly holding her brother sharing Clark's body. "Please don't go…"

"The Elohim are calling me back to Elysium." Brother was once again being pulled from sister. He caressed her face once more like he did when she was eleven in 1875. "Someday we will be together again, little sister… and Brittany will be down here living with the gods…"

"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me…" Christy held Clark tighter and tighter trying to keep her brother close, trying to keep him from leaving, tears pouring from her beautiful blue eyes, but the energies were wafting away and thinning more and more. The boundaries between the living and the dead were growing further apart once more, and Clark woke from what seemed to be a deep sleep. When he regained consciousness, Christy was holding him and crying on his shoulder. She didn't seem that dangerous now, just someone else needing his help as he held her back. Breathing easier now, Brittany sighed a contented breath of relief as she tried to hold up her ripped costume from falling off her.

"I need a safety pin…." She mumbled…


	7. Chapter 7

7

Someone whom Brittany had called her mentor and the former Egyptian funerary god used a spell to restore the totaled cemetery. By the command of Anubis, the mausoleum fell together in one piece as if a segment of film had been replaced, tombstones flew back to where they once were, leveled makers and monuments righted themselves and what might have been almost a million dollars in a trashed historical location grew back or vanished. As the Chariot of Helios once more followed the sun on its course, sunset revealed all that had been destroyed was once again restored. From what Clark saw of it, he was impressed. Christy stayed in Rachel grieving depressed and mourning her big brother, but Brittany levitated Clark with her and tried to give him a flying lesson, setting him down on the roof of the Daily Planet.

"How was I able to do that spell?" Clark asked her. "I'm not a magician."

"Everyone has mystical potential." Brittany revealed. "Mastery of it depends on their enlightenment, discipline and experience." Clark mused a bit proud of what had done, but still, he felt it was mostly Brittany who deserved the effort.

"I met your stepbrother in the afterlife." Clark confessed. "I didn't know he was once your boyfriend."

"He was my boyfriend before my mother married his father!" Brittany shined. "Let's just get that straight!" She hung on him a bit in love with those blue eyes of his steely grin. "I can't stay put." She looked at him. "This is your city. I'm heading on to Dallas, maybe hit New Orleans for Mardi Gras."

"That's going to really annoy Lois." Clark shined to her. "You could stay here in Metropolis."

"That's sweet, Kal-El…" Brittany stroked his cheek with the fingers of her left hand. "But I'm ephemeral by nature. I must keep moving. There's a lot of people out there looking for help… and I must be there for them."

"You could help a lot of people here."

"People need help everywhere." She stepped away from him. "No matter where fate and the gods send me, I'm always needed."

"Yeah," Clark realized, pretended to look away and then back to Brittany. "Look, about Oliver…"

"Aunt Athena just made him take a nap to forget what he had learned." Brittany forced a giggling grin. "He's perfectly okay. He's going to wake perfectly refreshed and feeling as if he was ready to slay Frost Giants."

"You know, he'd really like to meet…"

"Thor was stripped of his godhood to learn humility several years ago." The blonde beauty lit up honestly. "He's now living as a mortal physician in New York without knowledge of his true identity."

"I guess gods do stuff like that."

"Yeah…" Brittany felt as if she could really love him. "They also tend to take mortal lovers…" Her lips closed over his. She held him close, felt his body against him and held him close. Clark gasped a bit. Not even Lana ever kissed him liked that.

"How often do gods seduce mortals?" He mused with a wry grin. Brittany giggled and glided away from him.

"Good bye, Clark…" She gasped with a whisper. "Your destiny is along another path than mine." She levitated off her feet, revolved round to the sunlight and turned to face the south sky. She reached out for it and dropped down out of sight off the Daily Planet. Rising back up, she sailed away on the wind, turning to look back once more after just several hundred feet of space. She looked back to Clark with great fondness in her heart.

"You are the great champion in whose shadow I must forever stay." She confessed with a whisper silently and alighted away from him toward the south….

END


End file.
